Bond of Reason
by Kazekoori Nagare
Summary: Mikan Sakura, anak pindahan yang langsung mendapat "sambutan" yang tidak mengenakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya karena uatu tindakan yang disalahartikan kepada Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan pun memulai kehidupan di sekolah barunya dengan menghadapi berbagai macam tantangan, pertemanan dan kejadian tak terduga. happy reading and enjoy yourself XD


**Greeting : a..anoo... hajimemashite, Boku wa Kazekoori Nagare desu. "Bond of Reason" ini dapat dikatakan adalah Fic debutku... karena itu harap dimaklumi jika ada keanehan, hal-hal yang kalian tidak suka, penyimpangan dan ketidakjelasan dalam fic *nunduk sedaam-dalamnya* YA! Daripada berlama-lama mari segera kita mulai... ikimasu yo~**

**Happy reading XD**

Hari itu, adalah hari yang sangat tenang dan damai seperti hari-hari biasanya

Angin berhembus dengan sejuknya, ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang ikut terbang terbawa angin menerpa ke segala penjuru

"Sungguh hari yang sangat indah di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah" ucap gadis pindahan itu

**T**itle **Bond of Reason**

**C**hapter 1 : **My First Day (Trouble) in B class?!**

**D**eclaimer I **DO NOT OWN **Gakuen Alice, characters original **belong to**** Tachibana Higuchi-Sensei**, but, **the story these mine.  
G**enre Romance(maybe), Friendship, School, (Little) Tragedy

**W**arning OOC, MISSTYPO, OOT (out of topic), and many more

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

**Koridor Alice Gakuen, 08.10 pagi**

"baiklah, mulai hari ini kmu akan bergabung dengan kelas B dan aku adalah wali kelasmu" begitulah yang disampaikan oleh pria dewasa yang bernama Narumi.  
"mulai hari ini, aku mohon bantuan dan bimbinganmu, Narumi-Sensei" balas gadis itu. Lalu, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih gaduh  
"YAK! Semuanya, duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing! Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi'kan?!" dengan wibawanya Naru-Sensei, panggilan akrab untuk guru yang satu itu, segera menghentikan kegaduhan kelas yang berada di bawah naungannya.

"berdiri!"  
"salam!"  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu" diucapkan secara serentak oleh murid-murid yang terdaftar dalam kelas itu  
"duduk!"  
"Selamat pagi, minna-san, baiklah, sebelum pelajaran kita mulai, akan kuperkenalkan murid pindahan"

lalu, Naru-Sensei menyerahkan kapur kepada murid pindahan itu dan murid pindahan itu mulai menuliskan namanya di papan tulis.

"Salam kenal, namaku Sakura Mikan, mulai hari ini aku mohon bantuannya"

perempuan yang memiliki rambut berkuncir dua itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya yang tak ketinggalan dengan senyum cerianya.

"etoo~... Mikan-chan, kursimu disana, ya, di sebelah Natsume-kun" dengan kebiasaan memanggil langsng nama muridnya, Naru-Sensei pun mengacungkan jari nya untuk ,menunjukan dimana tempat duduk Mikan. "Astaga~ rupanya buku absenku tertinggal di ruang guru, Anak-anak tetap tenang di kelas ya~ jangan ribut kalian semua, Aku akan segera Kem-ba-li~" ucap Naru-Sensei dengan nada bicaranya yang khas kepada murid kelasnya yang dalam sekejap membuat awan hitam dan perasaan ingin emukul wali kelas itu muncul seketika.

"ah, sampai lupa, Iinchou-kun, saat istirahat nanti ajak mikan-chan untuk berkeliling ya!"

"Baik, Narumi-Sensei"  
berdirilah seorang laki-laki dari di antara mereka, laki-laki dengan tatapan mata yang ramah dari balik kacamatanya "salam kenal, aku ketua kelas kelas B ini, Tobita Yuu, Mikan-chan"

"Iya, salam kenal juga, Iinchou" balas Mikan, ia pun segera menemukan kursinya dan langsung mendudukinya, sesaat dia menyadari teman sebelahnya.  
seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak sedang tertidur dengan majalah komik yang sedang dibacanya. Mikan yang merupakan gadis yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu pun segera mengucapkan salam ke teman sebelahnya tersebut, "Halo, aku Sakura Mikan, salam kenal" jeda beberapa detik, laki-laki itu pun tidak membalas salam Mikan dan terus tertidur. "hai... siapa namamu?" tanya Mikan lagi dan kembali tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang di tegurnya. Mengetahui Mikan mulai kesal, Iinchou pun segera menghampiri Mikan  
"a..anooo... Mikan-chan, lebih baik jangan dipaksakan, bisa gawat kalau Natsume-kun samapi marah" ucap Tobita Yuu a.k.a Iinchou kelas B itu.

"tapi, Iinchou, dia sangat tidak sopan! Aku sudah berusaha menegurnya tetapi dia malah..."  
"Hei! Sejak tadi kau menyebalkan sekali! Jangan mengganggu Natsume-kun!" bentak seorang perempuan yang membuat Mikan dan Iinchou tersentak akan suaranya. Lagi-lagi salah satu dari murid dari kelas B.

"Sho...Shoda-san..." begitulah Iinchou memanggil perempuan bermata beriris hijau jamzrud dengan rambut gelung-gelungdi depannya. Mikan hanya tertegun dan menatap penuh rasa heran ke perempuan itu. "kau sejak awal masuk, kukira kau anak yang menyenangkan, ternyata kau anak yang menyebalkan!" Mikan yang awalnya sama sekali tidak ingin merusak _image-_nya sebagai anak baru pun akhirnya pun mengingkari janjinya dan mulai menjawab ucapan

"uuukh! Harusnya aku yang marah karena tiba-tiba saja kau membentakku tanpa sebab yang jelas. Bahkan, kau cenderung seenaknya!"

"Aku Shoda Sumire, ketua perkumpulan Natsume's Fans Club, sebagai Ketua, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seenaknya kepada Natsume-kun, dan tindakanmu tadi sudah termasuk seenaknya sehingga aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu!" ucapnya dengan tegas kepada Mikan. Amarah Mikan pun mulai mencapai pucuk kepala, ia merasa tidak terima akan perlakuan Sumire kepadanya di hari pertamanya. Di tambah lagi, tidak hanya Sumire saja, tetapi separuh kelas yang tadinya hany diam saja, tiba-tiba ikut memojokkan Mikan hanya karena kesan _'memaksa kenalan dengan Natsume'_

"ka...kalian semuaa... to..tolong tenanglah... kegaduhan ini akan mengganggu kelas yang lain.. nanti Sensei akan marah" usaha Iinchou untuk menghentikan kegaduhan kelasnya.

"lebih baik kau menjauh dari Natsume-kun! Tukaran saja dengan kursiku!" dengan kasarnya Sumire menarik tangan Mikan sehingga membuat Mikan pun merasa sakit akan itu. "ADUUH! Sakit! Aku tidak mau! Narumi-Sensei menyuruhku untuk disini karena itu aku tetap mau disini!" seru Mikan dengan megibaskan tangannya untuk melepaskannya dari cengkraman Sumire. Hal itu pun juga membuat Sumire agak tersentak .

"dasar Permy!" gertakan Mikan yang satu ini benar-benar membuat Sumire memakai topeng _Oni_-nya.

"KAUU! Dasar anak Jeleeeek!" Sumire pun mendorong Mikan hingga membuat Mikan terjatuh ke kursinya dan menabrak laki-laki yang dari tadi tertidur itu cukup keras hingga membuat posisinya tergeser dan majalah komiknya terjatuh. Melihat hal itu pun, satu kelas murid itu pun _kecuali _Mikan yang sedang kesakitan akibat jatuh itu pucat pasi panik seketika terutama Iinchou.

"sa...sakiiiit~~!" gerutu mikan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur. Lalu, Mikan pun sadar kalau ia telah menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh tadi dan benar saja, laki-laki yang ditabraknya itu pun juga sedang mengelus-elus wajahnya yang tersundul kepala Mikan.

Mikan pun segera menghampiri laki-laki itu, "ma..maaf! kau tidak apa-apa?!".

"sakit" ucap sepatah kata dari laki-laki itu.

"maafkan aku, sini coba aku li..." belum selesai Mikan berbicara, tiba-tiba dalam sekejap dia sudah terbaring di lantai dengan tubuhnya yang mungil di tindih oleh laki-laki itu dan lagi, kali ini leher Mikan di cekik oleh laki-laki itu.

"Huwaaaaaa! Natsume-kun... tolong hentikaaan!" satu suara dari Iinchou yang panik tak karuan pun kembali terdengar

"Bagus, Natsume-kun! Beri dia pelajaran!" seru Sumire dan para murid yang _pro_ kepada Sumire, membuat Iinchou makin panik sampai yang lainnya ikut menenangkan sekaligus panik melihat kekacauan kelas mereka.

"a...apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskaan!" gerutu mikan sambil berontak untuk melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu.

"kau... dari tadi mengganggu tidurku..." kembali sepatah kalimat keluar dari laki-laki yang sejak tadi disebut-sebut sebagai "Natsume-kun"  
"akan kubunuh kau"

**-To be continued-**

**Kazekoori Nagare's Note minna... bagaimana menurut kalian fanfic chapter pertama ini? Aneh kah? hontou ni gomennasai *nunduk sedalam-dalamnya* sebab dari itu pula, mohon review dari kalian semua, ya. Review kalian akan menjadi pertimbangan dan perbelajaran bagiku untuk chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ku ini... **

**jaa ne minna-san, Arigatou Gozaimasu**


End file.
